


Blind Deception

by ellaelizabethmetcalfe



Category: Blind Deception - Fandom
Genre: Book - Freeform, Story, Thriller, blind deception, movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaelizabethmetcalfe/pseuds/ellaelizabethmetcalfe
Summary: After the largest nuclear blast in human history, humanity was nearly completely wiped out. Those who survived were left blind due to either the bright light from the blast or the chemicals emitted from it. Generations passed yet no one had their vision back, and anyone who reported being able to see was subject to immediate death out of fear they would overthrow the self-elected government. One day, a group of teenagers come together, realising they have more in common than first anticipated. Will they share their secret with the world or use it to their advantage?This book is written from the perspective of the main character, Halley.
Relationships: Romantic - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Blind Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I was originally going to write this as a script but then I decided to write it as a book instead since I feel like that'll be easier. anyway, enjoy the first chapter. it's not that interesting, but I promise it'll get better as the book goes on :)

300 years ago, a nuclear bomb was dropped on every single continent during an argument between the nations. The blasts from each were all bigger than anticipated, resulting in almost everything living on Earth at that moment being killed on the spot. Plants, humans, animals – everything was destroyed. The only people to survive were the elite. Politicians, businessmen/women, celebrities. It was only the richest of the rich who could afford the required tools to survive that managed to survive. However, their money couldn’t completely save them. The gases from each blast left everyone with permanent blindness. Every person living now is a descendant of one of those survivors, and the blindness has been genetically passed down through each of these generations. I don’t know where my family comes from, all I know is one of my past relatives was rich enough to survive, but somehow lost it all which is why me and my mother live the way we do now. The wealth in this world isn’t evenly distributed, the greed of those in positions of power is so evident it’s painful. They keep their money and let the rest of us barely survive. I’ve always hated the world, I like to image it wasn’t always like this, that there was a time when people loved and cared for one another. I know this probably isn’t the case, but it’s nice to dream. It was the elite who fucked up this world and they’re the only ones who got to survive. You would’ve thought what happened would’ve led to some kind of peace being made. You couldn’t be more wrong. The adults at the time named the most ‘influential’ among them as the “Leader of the New World”. Since the blast wiped out almost the entire world population as well as any and all means of communication previously established, there was little to no backlash about the decision. The rules made then also apply now which, in my opinion, is so stupid. The world has changed since then, why are we still living by the same rules? It makes no sense. These people hide behind the big words and long sentences that are our laws since they know the average human can’t be bothered to try and understand.

Walking at night is my only time to help my mother and have a break from the regime. My mother has been overprotective of me since my dad left, she took her role as single parent very seriously and did everything she could to give me the life she couldn’t have growing up. I feel guilty that she spends so much time looking after me and has no one to take care of her. I know stealing isn’t exactly legal but if it means helping my mother out, then I’ll do whatever I can to help out. Since no one can see, it makes my job easy.

Since I have been able to see since birth.

My parents have the ability to see too, but her and my dad made sure no one knew our secret out of fear we’d be killed, since that’s the completely reasonable response our government has to people who are different from them. It’s been fairly easy to keep secret. When you spend your entire life doing something, it becomes second nature. Upon birth, everyone is assigned a GPS type machine. It’s basically our eyes. It fits like an earphone and basically tells you which way to walk, gives you directions, basically does everything our eyes could do if they worked. Since mine do work, it feels redundant wearing it but it keeps me alive. They help you blend in and keep under the radar, which is honestly what everyone wants.

Like I said, walking at night provides me with the solace I need, but I can’t deny that spending all night out acting as some kind of vigilante might not be the best idea, more so when I don’t come back until 7am. My main worry is rush hour, when people start heading out to work and the streets get busy. Means there’s more people out, more chance of getting caught.

I started making my way through town, deliberately stamping with each step to try and get as much dirt off my shoes as possible. It had rained the night before, so the mountain was extra slippery. I know what to do now to keep myself as inconspicuous as possible, look forward and just walk. I’m used to this routine; you could say I’ve mastered it. I find myself lost in thought, thinking about how I have this down to a fine art, when I feel something hit my arm, followed by a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see a man in front of me, he’s dressed in a suit so I can only imagine he has an important job.

“Watch where you’re going, little girl. You nearly made me drop my briefcase” the man says as he straightens his jacket. I look down at his briefcase. Well-made. Expensive looking. Shit. I look back up at the man as he walks away, trying not to make it obvious that I’m clearly staring at him. I watch as he hurries away, his expensive loafers leaving faint footprints on the wet floor. I decide I’ve stared enough and set off on my way home again. I keep my head down for the rest of the journey, wanting nothing more than to get home before my mother sees me arrive.

My luck, however, seems to have gone bust as, upon opening the door, I am greeted with my mother, Athena. She is stood in the kitchen doorway, hand pulling at her hair, though this hand is quickly removed as she sees me trying to sneak up the stairs before she can see me.

“And where the hell have you been?” She exclaimed, worry lacing her words.

I turn to look at her, trying to make myself look as innocent as possible. We parallel each other, though one of us looks significantly angrier than the last.

“I was up in the mountains” I replied.

“For 12 hours?! What have I told you about going on the mountains alone, Halley? Especially at night!” I could see tears forming in her eyes, and this sight alone was enough to strip my brain of any response I had formulated.

“I can handle myself- “

“Not against a wild animal you can’t. Or God forbid, against someone with some kind of agenda against you”. That one hurt, but she wasn’t wrong. She walked in front of me, lifting her coat off the hook.

“I already lost your sister; I can’t lose you too” she said sorrowfully.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think” I replied honestly. Sometimes I forget to think about stuff like this, and just want to help her in any way I can.

“Well, maybe try and think next time” she says as she steps towards me, placing a kiss on my head before holding my face in her hands, something she has done since I was a baby. “No more going out at night, okay?”

I place my hands over hers, looking as she relaxes as it sets in that I’m home and safe.

“Okay” she replies.

She shrugs her coat on, buttoning it up and sliding her dark glasses over her eyes. She reaches up and turns her earpiece on.

“Have a good day sweetheart, I’ll make spaghetti for dinner when I get home. Don’t forget your glasses and earpiece when you leave for school” My mother says, already halfway out the door. I wave to her as she leaves, not moving from the stairs until I hear her key turn in the lock.

I turn and carry on heading up the stairs, following the corridor towards my room. After what my mother said this morning, I take the time to look at the pictures on the wall. All the pictures of my dad have gone, and have been replaced with ones of my mother, my sister and me. We replaced the pictures and I know she’s trying to replace the memories, but she can’t, and she knows that deep down. My sister passed away 8 years ago, when I was 10 and she was 19. She went out on a night-time adventure one night and never came back. Her body was never found, but the government told my family that she was almost definitely deceased. I didn’t believe that she was gone, I still don’t, and I know my mother doesn’t either, hence why we still have her picture up next to an empty frame that is waiting for a new picture of her to fill it. I carry on walking to my bedroom, throwing my bag onto my bed upon arrival. I kept thinking about what my mother had said about not wanting me to go out at night. As much as I’d love to listen to her and do as she says, I can’t. And I know that probably makes me sound like a dick, but I do what I do because she needs help and she’s too proud to admit it. Plus, I’ve been selling the stuff I steal at a pawn shop downtown and have built up a pretty good relationship with the guy that works there so he usually slides me a bit of extra money for the stuff I bring him. We’ve had this conversation a thousand times before, and it always ends the same, with mum thinking I’ve stopped and me carrying on sneaking out. I’ve seen the way she worries about bills, slowly cutting down how much she eats so she spends less on food, selling the car to save on insurance, selling her clothes. I have noticed, however, that she never changes anything to do with me, always makes sure I have the same amount of food, pays for my bus fares when I take the bus, in her head this would be her asking for help and that’s something she would never do. That’s why I have to take it upon myself to help her out. I get the money from the pawn shop and either put it into her purse or hide it around the house, so she can find it and think she just forgot about it. It’s not the most admirable process, but it does the job. I glance over at the clock as a throw my hoodie over my head. Seeing it was 7:45, I realised I was running late. I threw my glasses over my eyes and shoved my earpiece in my ear before booking it out the door, my backpack bouncing on my back as I ran.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh first chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it. i'll try to update regularly if that's something people are interested in. I promise the next few chapters I have planned are more interesting, I just wanted to write an introduction to the story. thank you sm for reading until the end


End file.
